Punishment for Draco
by Heiress7Muzzy
Summary: Draco and Harry are about to die. Draco gets punished.


**Title: **Punishment for Draco

**Disclaimer: **This story is based entirely on the story J.K. Rowling has written. She owns all of the characters, ideas, credit and copyright. This story is made simply for enjoyment and no money is being made from this. No offence intended. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Slash, implied innuendos

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Summary: **Draco and Harry are about to die. Draco gets punished.

**Author's Note: **I am very new to writing fanfiction, and constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I have quite a few stories I'm working on, most of them Drarry-related. If you're a Drarry shipper, take the time to check out some of my other works and tell me what you think.

"You do realize this is going to get us killed, right?" Harry muttered, throwing an accusing glare at his boyfriend as they headed towards the enemy.

"Killed would be too mild a way to put it, I'm afraid," Draco whispered back, placing his hand on the brunette's arm to prevent his imminent escape to freedom.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, shooting a nervous glance at the enemy.

"Because you love me and would die for me," Draco deadpanned, earning him a punch to his gut. "Ow, that hurt, Harry!"

"Oh, does it? I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry shot back sardonically, attempting to pry Draco's hand off him so he could escape.

"Stop that, you're not going anywhere until you do it."

"Fine, fine, but if you'd just let go of my arm, it's going numb."

"Sure," Draco said, releasing the hand previously clamped on his boyfriend.

"Bye!" Harry threw out, turned, and sprinted back the way they'd came. Or tried to, at least. The blonde, anticipating his move, had stuck out his foot at the last moment, and brought the Hero of the Wizarding World crashing to the floor of the Great Hall in an undignified heap.

"You didn't think you'd get away with it that easily, did you?" Draco asked, reaching down and helping his scowling boyfriend up.

"Not really, no," Harry admitted reluctantly, "But it was worth a try."

"Come on, then, we haven't got all day." And with that Draco propelled Harry back towards the enemy he'd tried to escape from.

"But I really don't want to die," Harry all but whined, pouting petulantly and giving Draco such adorable puppy dog eyes his supposedly stone cold Malfoy heart all but melted, and he had to struggle to remain firm.

"You won't die, I will," Draco reassured him, still pulling him towards the High Table, where the professors sat eating their breakfast.

When they finally reached their destination, Harry was so nervous his heart was all but beating like a horde of stampeding Hippogriffs. With a prod in the back from Draco, he stepped towards the enemy and spoke.

"Sir, sorryfordisingyourbrefas butsonandIdating andpleasemerlindonkillme please don't kill me."

Lucius Malfoy did a very complicated facial expression involving a slight furrow of his forehead, an arch of one eyebrow, a turned up disdainful nose and a somewhat amused quirk of his mouth.

"I beg your pardon, Potter?" the senior Malfoy asked, exchanging meaningful looks with his son, who was outright smirking by this point.

"Sir, I apologize for disrupting your breakfast, but your son and I are dating, and could you please not kill me for it?" Harry said at a much more normal pace, praying fervently to Merlin that Lucius would not strike him dead right then and there.

"Is that so?" was instead Malfoy Senior's only reply, leaving Harry to stammer, flabbergasted, "Um, yes, sir?"

"Interesting… I never thought I'd see the day my son would fall for a Potter," he mused, pinning Harry with that steely typical Malfoy gaze.

An awkward moment ensued, during which Harry tried not to fidget under Lucius' gaze. When the silence had stretched so long he was sure no one was going to break it, the elder Malfoy spoke.

"So tell me, Draco, is Potter here as good a shag as his father?"

"WHAT?" Harry and Draco screeched simultaneously.

"Father, you – you can't be serious! You and James Potter?" Draco gaped, open-mouthed, at his father, whom he had never considered being bi, or even gay, before in his life.

Harry was handling the news even worse than Draco. "WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY?" he all but howled, green eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses, while one hand whipped out his wand and directed it straight at Lucius.

"That was exactly how I felt when you told me you were dating my son, Potter," Lucius spat venomously, as he, too, aimed his wand at Harry. "I'll have you know I said that deliberately to provoke you, so I could have an excuse to curse you into oblivion for having the audacity to lay hands on my son!"

Harry paused, "So you and my dad didn't really – do anything?"

A smirk that was unnervingly similar to Draco's formed on Lucius' face. "I told you I said that to provoke you, not that every word of that wasn't true."

Harry saw red. Before he knew what he was doing, he had shot a Petrificus Totalus at Lucius, who countered it with an Impedimenta. The two of them were about to take it up a level when a shout of 'Expelliarmus!' disarmed them, and they turned furiously on the offender, only to find Draco blinking innocently at them.

For once, Harry and Lucius were in complete agreement as to what the next course of action was. They both started yelling their heads off in an attempt to acquire their wands back from the stubbornly refusing Draco.

"Son, I swear, if you don't give me my wand back this instant, you will be sorry you were ever born into the Malfoy family!"

"Draco Malfoy, give me my wand, dammit! Give it to me or you're not getting shagged for a week!"

That did the trick. Harry's wand soared back into his hand, as did Lucius'. Before either of them could do anything else, however, a cry of 'Silencio!' cut off any spell they might have uttered. This was followed in quick succession by an Incarcerous, so Harry and Lucius found themselves bound in ropes and unable to move, speechless and holding a useless wand.

'Bloody Slytherins' Harry thought to himself, as he glared mutinously at his boyfriend, who was busy strapping him and Lucius into seats next to each other up at the High Table, where the entire staff and student body could gape openly at them, which was exactly what they were doing.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," said Draco, grinning wickedly at them and walking back to the Slytherin Table.

Harry exchanged a very meaningful look with Lucius Malfoy, and the two of them began a lip-synching, non-verbal, completely silent conversation that went something like this:

Harry: Hey Lucy, don't you think Draco deserves to be punished for this?

Lucius: *annoyed* Yes, I do. Don't call me Lucy.

Harry: You should take away his allowance.

Lucius: *incredulous* I'm not giving him flowers! That boy needs to be punished.

Harry: *amused* Allowance, Lucy, not flowers.

Lucius: Right. Stop calling me Lucy.

Harry: Aren't you gonna ask me how I'm punishing him?

Lucius: *irritated* Fine. How are you punishing him, Potter?

Harry: Who, me? No, I think he's hotter.

Lucius: *exasperated* I said Potter, P-O-T-T-E-R. Not hotter.

Harry: Oh, right. I'm gonna shag him so hard he won't remember his own name.

Lucius: How is a game of tag punishment for my son?

Harry: *evil smirk* Shag, Lucy, not tag. Shagging as in like bunnies.

Lucius: *mixture of horrified and about to throw up* POTTER!

Harry: *fakes innocent expression* What? You and my dad did it.

Lucius: *dreamy expression* He was good. I remember we used to meet after Quidditch in the locker rooms every week.

Harry: *disgusted* STOP! PLEASE! MERLIN! STOP THAT!

Lucius: *smirks* Your father was very gifted at riding a broom, mind you.

Harry: *goes green in the face* NO! I AM NOT HEARING THIS! MERLIN HELP ME!

Lucius: What's the matter, Potter? Am I making you sick?

Harry: *glares* YES!

Lucius: Good. So once we went to the Three Broomsticks and spent the night –

The two of them were so distracted by the turn their silent conversation was going that neither noticed Draco ending the spell. Unfortunately for Harry, he couldn't hold back his temper any longer.

"WOULD YOU STOP THIS SHIT ABOUT MY DAD!" Harry yelled for the whole Hall to hear, no longer under the Silencing spell. "I GET IT, HE WAS A GREAT SHAG, BUT WOULD YOU MIND TERRIBLY IF YOU DIDN'T KEEP REMINDING ME OF THAT? HE'S MY DAD, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! AND SINCE YOU'RE SO KEEN ON SHARING YOUR SEXUAL EXPOLITS WITH MY DAD, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE HEARING A FEW ABOUT ME AND YOUR SON, HUH?"

Harry stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing he had just yelled that for the entire staff and student body of Hogwarts to hear. He was in no mood to explain to anyone, nor was he in any mood to deal with the murderous look Lucius Malfoy was currently directing at him.

He stormed over to the Slytherin Table, grabbed his boyfriend and yanked him towards the double doors none too gently.

"Draco Malfoy, you were right," Harry said in an overly calm voice, "You are the one that's going to die today. But it won't be by your father's hand, it'll be by mine."

And with that he hauled the resisting Slytherin off to Gryffindor Tower, where he fully intended on dealing out the 'punishment' for his boyfriend he had in mind.


End file.
